


Under the Orange Jumpsuit

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Therapeutic Methods, Angry Naruto, Anorexia, Assault, Bingeing, Bulimia, Concerned teammates, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, Secrets, Sedation, Self-Harm, Whatever It Takes to Save Naruto, lonely naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Naruto has never been the healthiest kid around, always preferring a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku’s rather than broccoli.But when his diet suddenly changes along with his personality, Kakashi takes it upon himself to get to the bottom of it.What is Naruto hiding and will Kakashi and the others find out before it’s too late?**TRIGGERING ELEMENTS PLEASE READ TAGS**
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	1. Eat Your Greens

**Author's Note:**

> First Naruto fanfic ever, pls be kind.
> 
> **FIRST AND FOREMOST:** I do not, in any way, promote eating disorders. As I myself have struggled with it, I would **never** encourage such a devastating disorder on someone else, so please be mindful when deciding to read this story, if you know that it could very well trigger you. I’ve read a few Nart stories based around such sensitive topics before and wanted to try my hand at writing my own, pulling from my own experience here and there. With that said, let’s partake on this story together. <3
> 
> Note as 01/10/2021: chs 1-3 rewritten

Ever since Minato announced to Kakashi that Kushina was pregnant with their first child, Kakashi had been tasked with the overseeing and protection of their unborn child. Two precious lives entrusted to his very hands, by the man who he looked up to and honored the most in his life. Though, he wasn’t assigned to Minato’s guard any longer, he at least could do right by making sure his family was safe.

So when the Kyuubi attack had occurred, and Naruto’s care was instead put in Hiruzen’s hands, Kakashi had shrugged it off at first. It wasn’t surprising at all coming from them. It’s not like he was in the best mental state at the time to take care of a small infant, let alone their only child, who Kakashi was sure, Minato and Kushina would have wanted to grow up under someone stable.

But as time passed, it was evident, that _even_ Lord Third wasn’t best suited for the job either.

So, even though Kakashi wasn’t his _official_ guardian—no one was really, now that Naruto was older and living on his own—it didn’t stop him from at least watching the boy from the shadows. No, he wasn’t the best role model for the kid, but he could still make sure the little blonde-haired hellion didn’t do anything over-the-top stupid.

So he watched. Observed the boy run around the village like a chicken with its head off, pulling pranks and being an ever present nuisance to many of the village folk. He, of course, never stepped in, knowing that Iruka, who had taken a shining to Naruto and even took on a role of both brother and father figure to him, had it all handled in the end. 

But he couldn’t rely on Iruka for _everything_ , as he came to realize.

Because, even with Iruka being more responsible than Naruto, and Kakashi could trust he’d keep the kid out of harm and danger, he too had limited experience in other areas. 

Iruka himself had lost his parents early on, and even though he did his best to cope and take care of himself, he did however skimp on certain things, such as having a well balanced diet amongst other neglected good practices. And it seemed that the bad habits were starting to rub off on Naruto.

As he took note, Naruto’s diet mainly consisted of junk, most importantly, ramen. He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw the kid eat something green.

And since Iruka wasn’t doing much to discourage the unhealthy habit, Kakashi decided to take it upon himself.

He started small and as expected, anonymously. He wasn’t going to outwardly confront the boy about it, when he was sure Naruto didn’t have a clue who he was, so what right did he have, to suddenly appear out of nowhere and lecture him about his poor choices.

So really, it was only inevitable that he wound up sneaking into Naruto’s apartment when the boy was at the Academy or off with friends, stocking his fridge and cupboards with _actual_ food, even tempted to take the stock pile of ramen Naruto tended to hoard, and dumping it, but he knew that wouldn’t end well so he left it be.

Should he say he was surprised when he found out later that Naruto actively _avoided everything_ besides his precious noodles? Kakashi felt defeated at that point, and dropped the subject entirely after countless secretive attempts to make sure the boy ate better.

As time passed and Kakashi was appointed as Team 7’s squad leader and sensei to one Sakura, Sasuke and apparently Naruto, which he wasn’t sure was a blessing or curse just yet as he watched the young boy, hyper as ever, run around the field and accost him at every chance he got.

The day he organized the training exercise was nothing but a disaster with the young kids, especially Naruto, who didn’t seem to think one needed strategy before planning an attack on an enemy.

“Right here, right now, just you and me!” Naruto bellowed as he charged head on towards Kakashi, who wasn’t even batting an eye at his rash and pig headed decisions. He simply weaved and dodged, whilst reading his book as casually as ever, and the longer he did it, the more it ramped up Naruto’s temper.

Naruto seethed, resorting to his shadow clones which Kakashi had witnessed a few times in secret before. He did find it impressive that the boy could manage a solid copy of himself, not to mention _many of them_ at that. And he found it even more impressive that Naruto had managed to get a slip on him at one point with said clones, but he wasn’t about to throw the dog a bone.

“Little tricks will only get you so far here, if you can’t devise a real plan to get my bell, well then I already see whose the dead weight here.” Kakashi spoke in a low, nonchalant tone as he opened his book again to his previous page, and as expected the kid charged again and again, relentless as ever.

“I’ll show you who’s dead weight!” Naruto screamed as he tried his hardest to land blows and swipe at the dangling bells.

Kakashi found it amusing, dodging each grab and kick effortlessly, and managing to up the boy’s rage with quick quips and insults, hoping that it would force Naruto to think instead of blindly attacking.

Looking back on it now, all the harsh words he sputtered may have been stepping a bit too far at the time.

-

By the grace of whatever god that was watching, the little team of his finally got the gist of the exercise— _even though their incredibly thick skulls made that an initial issue_ —and they passed. 

He hadn’t thought they’d make it, as of all the teams before them, failed miserably, but maybe he had been wrong with this bunch, maybe they won’t be as bad as he had thought in the beginning.

As a reward, he treated them to Ichiraku’s, which the kids—Naruto especially, as he watched the boy inhale every bowl set in front of him—had been very appreciative about.

He knew he needn’t indulge Naruto’s already unhealthy obsession with the food staple any more than Iruka was already establishing, but it was only this once, besides he was determined to teach his kids how important diet played into their performance, and how healthy practices go a long way as Minato had instilled in his own team so long ago.

Naruto loudly slurped up his food, Sakura huffing and puffing over his terrible table manners, and Sasuke simply scoffing and finishing his own bowl at a more reasonable pace than his idiotic teammate. Kakashi sighed softly to himself, “You know, Naruto. A ninja’s health is his most important asset, more important than any other tool in his arsenal.” He hummed softly.

Naruto looked up from his third empty bowl, “Eh? Okay, so what? Why are ya telling me?” He frowned up at Kakashi. Sakura turned to the blonde then, smirking, “Well isn’t it obvious? Sensei’s just pointing out how much of a pig you are. What’s that? Your third bowl, oink oink.” Sakura teased him, and everyone there could tell it was only in good fun, however Naruto, with his furrowed brow, frowned to match it. 

“Hey! I just worked up a really big appetite from the exercise!” Naruto defended.

“We all just did the exercise, you don’t see us pigging out, do you?” Sakura smirked again, Naruto pouting as he looked down at the empty bowl. Kakashi watched him.

“Ah well, whatever! It’s no big deal anyways! Besides, Sensei is starting to sound like Iruka sensei, always talking about eating better, and he still won’t admit to putting those stupid vegetables in my fridge, saying he has no idea what I’m talking about!” Naruto huffed.

Kakashi chuckled at that, “Now now, Naruto, he’s just looking out for you. Don’t you want to have more energy to fight, you can’t just eat ramen and other junk food, it won’t energize you.” 

Naruto pushed away from the table then, “Mmph! Yeah yeah, but I’ve been eating it for as long as I can remember, and I’m always packed with energy so, you guys don’t know what you’re talking about!” He huffed and walked away from them. Kakashi sighed.

-

Naruto panted heavily as he pulled himself into a crouch, looking upwards at both Sakura and Sasuke who were both snuggly in their own trees and hanging out on the respective limbs, smiling down at him.

Kakashi had gathered the team that day to demonstrate the basics of controlling their chakra and applying it in order to climb trees. After he’d shown how to do it, Kakashi tucked himself away by one of the nearby trees, novel in hand and back against the tree bark, occasionally glancing up to check on their progress.

He wasn’t surprised to see Sakura up there first, he’d seen from the beginning that she had much better control over her chakra compared to the other two. 

Sasuke had a more rocky start, his chakra much too fierce at the start, causing him to fly off the trunk multiple times from the force. Naruto had the same issue but unlike Naruto, Sasuke seemed to have corrected his problem, granting him the ability for smooth sailing up the tree trunk.

Now all left was Naruto, who was lagging behind terribly and Kakashi didn’t understand why. Naruto was always insanely energetic, Kakashi never once saw the kid stop for more than five minutes before he was up and at it again. He snapped his book shut and pocketed it.

“What’s the matter, dobe?” Sasuke sneered from above. “You’re always so slow.” He smirked, leaning against the tree bark as he settled his gaze on the blonde.

“Oh you know what’s wrong, Sasuke.” Sakura piped in, “You remember us passing by the ramen shop earlier, and as usual, Naruto’s got his butt practically glued to the seat while he’s chomping down. All that ramen slowing you down.” Sakura giggled, Sasuke smirk widened. Naruto glared at him, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding in anger.

Kakashi didn’t see much harm in the remarks the kids shared between each other, if anything, he could tell they spurred Naruto on, causing the boy to push off and go right for the tree, determined as ever, and this time he stuck the landing, as his feet held firm to the bark for the entire climb. Yeah, it was just simple motivation from them, nothing more that he would have needed to address.

-

A few months went by, their team excelling and succeeding in all their missions, Kakashi becoming quite proud at the small bunch of ninja that had grown stronger and wiser than when they first started out as chaotic brats, and he would admit that he’d come to be fond of. More importantly, he was happy over the fact that Naruto seemed to be getting the idea, not to be as clueless and reckless as he was before, even though there was _much, much_ that still needed improvement.

He still wished Naruto would be conscientious about his eating habits and overall health, after seeing how much salt and sugar he downed on a daily basis, _it was downright criminal_.

But Kakashi kept his tongue about it, however fortunate or unfortunate, he wasn’t sure how to consider it, but his teammates seem to be doing the work for him. Sakura’s and Sasuke’s remarks, even some from fellow squads, like Kiba and Shikamaru had also nagged Naruto about how horrible he ate, Kiba constantly poking fun at the small bit of pudge Naruto was starting to develop around his waistline.

Again, Kakashi didn’t see any issue with it, as he watched from afar. The kids were being kids and they wanted Naruto to eat better, he wasn’t about to step in and ruin the chance that Naruto might actually listen and buckle down.

But alas it didn’t seem to make a dent, as Naruto, stubborn as ever kept it up, with large grins and blocking out everyone’s words, not really caring about what they had to say in the matter. Kakashi, too didn’t think about the subject anymore.

-

It wasn’t until two months later, things suddenly shifted, in unexpected ways.

Kakashi made his way to Naruto’s home that day, intent on talking to the boy about an upcoming mission the team would be setting out on in a few days, he wanted to clue Naruto in on just what they were doing, and how important it was to not make any rash decisions, which was Naruto’s speciality.

As he landed on the open windowsill, he almost lost his balance at the sight before him. Naruto was sat at his kitchen table, chowing down…on salad?

He didn’t think he’d ever see such a sight, his expectations extremely low at the idea that Naruto would ever consider putting something green—that wasn’t candy—into his face. It completely caught him off guard.

“Naruto?!” He called out and the boy looked up. “Huh? Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei!” He greeted happily, forcing down the mouth full of rabbit food, Kakashi able to catch the wince he gave when that flavor hit his tongue. It was obvious that this change in diet wasn’t one Naruto would have chose himself.

“Are you feeling okay?” He outright asked, there was no way Naruto was in his right mind if he was eating that. But Naruto simply laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I know this looks weird but I’ve finally decided to take your advice Kakashi-sensei! We’re becoming more experienced genin now and going on tougher missions, so I want to keep getting stronger and I was thinking maybe you were right, eating more vegetables was the way to go.” He chuckled. Kakashi eyed him suspiciously.

“I’ll be honest though, it does taste pretty terrible but whatever it takes to make me a better shinobi right?” He grinned at Kakashi.

Well he guessed it made sense now. He was thinking that the young boy was now starting to mature more and understand that his diet needed improvement to facilitate the new challenges that his body would be put through in battle, and how much more demanding their training and missions were becoming. He wondered just when Naruto started this diet however, as he could recall the boy was doing far better now for the past weeks.

“Well alright then, but you don’t need to give up your ramen all together, once in a while wouldn’t hurt.” Kakashi said softly. 

“Well obviously! You think I’d stop going to Ichiraku’s, are you crazy, besides Iruka sensei already promised he’d carry me tonight.” He grinned widely. 

Kakashi nodded at the words, trusting his instinct that it was nothing more than Naruto wanting to change his diet, he then changed the subject over to the mission that would occur later that week. He was sure that if anything was bothering Naruto, he would surely tell his sensei right?

-

The months seemed to be rolling by, and Naruto’s behavior only seemed to get odder. 

The team was making their way back to the village, having completed their C rank mission but decided to stop by a nearby river to have lunch. Kakashi noticed then how antsy Naruto was as the boy sat down and reached for his share of the lunch.

Kakashi didn’t make a comment, as Naruto ate his food and carried on like his regular self, laughing and making fun with his friends, but Kakashi could tell something was off there, he just wasn’t sure what it was.

After everyone finished their lunch of fish and rice balls, Kakashi had recommended a bout of rest before they would continue the journey.

While Kakashi had settled down by a nearby tree to read one of his books in the shade, Sakura and Sasuke had taken it upon themselves to take a little swim in the river. As they got in and settled, they noticed that Naruto wasn’t joining them. He just sat near the edge with a dull expression on his face.

“Naruto? Aren’t you gonna come in? The water is really nice.” Sakura smiled at him as Naruto looked up. Kakashi was watching the interaction from where he was. 

Naruto had quickly threw on a grin, as not to alarm anyone of something wrong. “Nah! I’m good but I think I’m gonna take a walk, enjoy the scenery y’know!” He grinned again as he stood up and threw his hands behind his head, his grin always big and wide.

Sakura looked a bit surprised at that, since when did Naruto just randomly decide to take walks?

“Alright then.” She responded as Naruto started to walk off. 

“What a loser.” Sasuke muttered to himself as he watched him.

“Hmm.” Kakashi hummed to himself, it was quite odd that Naruto wouldn’t rather spend time with his comrades and keep to himself, especially when Sakura was being so inviting with Naruto, he would think the boy would jump at the opportunity but it was the complete opposite.

He shut his book as he watched Naruto’s retreating back.

Naruto had walked a good way down from where the team was camped, making sure no one would see or hear what was about to be done next.

He still hated the fact that he had to do it, but it was the only way he saw fit to getting rid of it all, his stomach ached and he couldn’t deal with the uncomfortable full feeling any longer.

He looked over his shoulder one last time before ducking behind some bushes. He had to do it quickly. He moved close to a tree, bracing one hand on it while he used his other hand, shoving two fingers down his throat roughly triggering his gag reflex. 

He coughed and gagged up the entire lunch he just had, the contents pouring onto the forest floor and all he could do was watch it as it came. All the water he drank behind the fish and rice balls really eased the food being able to come back up. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and wiped at the tears on his face before straightening himself up, and leaving the area. He smacked his mouth and made a face, no matter how many times he did it, the after taste and sting of bile and vomit would always be disgusting.

But he did feel better, lighter now and the uncomfortable feeling was gone. He smiled to himself, enjoying feeling as light as he did, it was euphoric, especially knowing that he didn’t have to worry about all the food anymore.

As great as it was though, he knew he could never let anyone know what he was doing to himself though, especially his team, what would they think? What if it got out to the entire village, everything would be ruined. But as long as he was meticulous with it and never did anything to raise any red flags, he was sure he’d be fine. It’s not like anyone would particularly care though right?

Yeah, if his team found out they would probably ridicule him to no end, he could just imagine the taunts alone from Sasuke, how he would be called pathetic and weak for wanting to stick his fingers down his throat, like some freak. 

He couldn’t let that happen, he wanted this, to hold onto this one thing that made him feel good and he’d be damned if he let anyone take it away from him.

He kept his gaze down at his feet as he walked along, not really checking out his surroundings until he smacked face first into something tall and solid, he let out a small gasp, grasping at his aching nose as he looked up to see Kakashi standing there.

The color drained from his face completely as he suddenly panicked, wondering if the man overheard him barfing his guts out earlier.

He wouldn’t even dare think about what his sensei would do if he found out. Would he disown him as a student? Take him off the ranks as a genin even? Or yet, he’d force Naruto to give up his behavior, maybe going as far as holding him down and forcing him to eat. Kakashi had that type of vibe about him, Naruto felt, the man wouldn’t be shy at the idea of using force to have Naruto obey. He shuddered at the thought of being forced to eat all the food he’d been depriving his body of, there was no way he would do it.

“Ah, there you are, Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura are busy packing up and I came to fetch you. Are you okay?” He eyed the boy’s face, noticing that there were remnants of tear streaks on his face.

Naruto internally sighed in relief, seeing as Kakashi didn’t outwardly ask anything really pertaining to his vomiting, so he must not have heard or seen it. “Yeah I’m great! I’m really glad I took the walk.” He tried his biggest smile, even though it hurt his face.

Kakashi eyed the boy as they walked, he wasn’t sure if he should broach the subject, because it had been quite obvious the boy had been crying but he wasn’t going to confront him about it, not right now at least.

-

They continued on their path back home, at their pace they would be there within the hour. Kakashi was reading as usual and Sasuke and Sakura were being subjected to Naruto’s rants about when he got home he would be doing some serious training to get himself ready for the next mission they had. 

Everything seemed fine until Naruto felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled forward, unable to get his footing in time, he tumbled down, landing onto the ground face first. Sakura gasped at his sudden fall and Sasuke rolling his eyes at how clumsy he was.

Kakashi crouched down in worry, along with Sakura as she kneeled down, and Sasuke had no kind of reaction whatsoever.

“Naruto?” Sakura looked down as Naruto rolled over and sat up slowly. “Are you okay, what happened just now?” She eyed him in concern. Naruto could be so idiotic at times and annoying but whenever he got hurt or something happened she always became concerned for her teammate.

Naruto looked at her then looked up at their sensei who was scrutinizing him closely. The panic set in and he knew he had to come up with something fast.

Oh, I think I tripped on a rock or branch or something, no biggie!” He lied quickly. 

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Naruto, you klutz, watch where you’re going next time!” She huffed and stood from her kneel, dusting off her knees. Sakura might have bought it, but Kakashi wasn’t so easily persuaded.

“Naruto.” Kakashi spoke up then, which made Naruto stiffened slightly, the tone of his voice was a bit rough but laced with worry.

“Are you sure? You’ve been acting rather strange today. If you’re sick we need to know so that we can get you back to the village as soon as we can and have you checked up.” He explained and it made Naruto tense up more. No way in hell was he going to get a check up, if he did, everything would be out in the open.

He jumped up quickly, “Me? Sick? Are you guys joking? I’m fine! A guy takes one fall and suddenly he’s got the plague or something, I’m okay!” He laughed loudly, “Come on we’re almost to the village and I’m dying for some Ichiraku!” He laughed and ran ahead of them. “What are you waiting on slowpokes?” He turned to look at them, teasing lightly.

Sasuke scoffed and followed. Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips, “Look at him running off already, oh well.” She sighed as she followed as well.

But it was obvious to Kakashi that Naruto was trying to cover something up and since Naruto didn’t want to open up about it, he’d find out on his own.


	2. Not Convinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s suspicions increase.

Back in the village, after handing in the mission report, Kakashi had given everyone the rest of the day off, but were to report to him for training the following morning.

As the group were exhausted from their travels, they wasted not a second as Sakura and Sasuke made off to their respective homes to unpack while Naruto was about to do the same.

“One second, Naruto.” Kakashi spoke to his genin, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and turn to face him. Naruto kept his face blank, trying not to give anything away that Kakashi could pick up on.

“Hmm? What’s up Kakashi-sensei?” He asked. Not liking being under the other’s gaze too long, feeling uneasy as Kakashi’s one exposed eye trained on him.

“Just making sure, but you’re good right? I was thinking maybe the mission made you overexhausted from what I saw you tumbling in the forest.” He inquired and Naruto gulped a bit at that.

“Yeah I guess or maybe it really was just a twig I tripped on, I can be clumsy sometimes.” He smiled.

“Well, alright. But still, I need you well rested for tomorrow, training is at sunrise and I need you at your best, and make sure to fill up on a good breakfast, you hear me?” He left it at that, not going to push the subject again. Kakashi managed a wave to him before leaping off.

Naruto sighed, happy to have his sensei off his back for a while. He quickly jumped up onto the rooftops and jumped towards his home, trying to avoid any more encounters from anyone else for the time being.

He made it home and practically stumbled into his apartment, the aftermath of the mission fully hitting him as he was this close to passing out on his bed upon entrance. But he pushed through and started unpacking his things before his stomach started growling loudly. He huffed as he tried to push the feeling away. Instead he went to the bathroom and stripped himself of his battle worn clothes, he was rather thin now, not alarmingly so yet, but definitely more on the slimmer side than boys his age and height. 

He examined himself in the mirror and saw where there was still work to be done, as he pinched his sides and his arms and legs. He recalled the comments from his friends, the pudge he had supposedly packed on that Kiba so _helpfully_ pointed out in front of everyone. To anyone else, he would have looked fine now, as Naruto had worked most of that fat off that he’d be gathering, but to _him_ , he looked horrendous. He had to work harder, it was the only way to get where he needed to be, if he wanted to be leaner, to jump higher and move faster than everyone else, he’d need to drop more weight.

He stepped onto the scale that he had in the far right corner of his bathroom. His heart leaped in his chest, and he was terrified to see the number on the scale, knowing very well he wouldn’t be happy with it no matter what.

The numbers danced along on the scale and finally settled on 64.4 lbs. He sighed, that meant he only lost about a pound and a half since he left on his mission. It was disappointing, but compared to what weight he was at the start of everything, he came a long way. He just needed to keep it up.

Naruto had first weighed in at 88lbs, a healthy weight for a boy his age, which had then offset to the low 100s with the amount of food he was taking in, soon he realized he had to stop what he was doing, to eat better and do better, as everyone was always pointing out to him. He was a disgrace, and the number on the scale only verified that. 

That’s why he had made a pledge, and had thrown himself into a strict diet, cutting majority of his favorite foods out and replacing it with things that he was sure would bring him weight loss. 

But in time he felt that it was growing useless, as the numbers weren’t going as low as they were in the beginning, pushing him to eat less, sometimes going full days without a meal, but at times he’d cave and eat until he couldn’t move, and through accidental discovery and the inability for his stomach to take on the large consumption, found that he could alleviate the uncomfortable feeling, by throwing up his guts till he was empty. 

It became his daily ritual, if he did eat, he’d throw up right after, but he tried to keep the vomiting episodes few and far in between, settling more for restricting his food intake and exercising as much as he could until his body would give out.

As painful as it was to put his body through such feats, the rewards outweighed the efforts to achieve them, when he saw how slim he was getting. He needn’t worry about anyone seeing how truly small he was, when he hid it so well underneath his clothes. It was like his own little secret, that no one was even aware of him hiding, with his big smiles and sunny demeanor that concealed what was really going on.

But he wasn’t completely out of the clear, as he could tell from his sensei’s increased attention on him. His stomach bubbled unpleasantly with the feeling that Kakashi may be onto him, so the best thing he can do now is walk on eggshells around the jōnin.

As he redressed himself and made his way to sit on his bed, sighing in content, there was a sudden sharp knock to his door. He didn’t know who it could have been, as far as he knew all of his other friends were off on missions and he highly doubted that it was either Sasuke or Sakura. He stood slowly and went to open it, blinking in confusion upon seeing Iruka standing there with a large grin.

“Naruto! Hey! I heard you got back from your mission and that you did exceptionally well, how about I treat you to some ramen?” He smiled warmly.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt hit him as he looked up at his former teacher. It was a common occurrence that Iruka came by to carry Naruto out for ramen, and he knew he couldn’t avoid it, without looking weird. He really hated that he came straight home, he could have dodged this entire conversation if he had avoided his place for a while longer, if only ten minutes. He knew that if he went out to eat with him, he’d would have to stuff his face full with so much food, the thought alone wanted to make him heave, but because that was what he always did at the ramen shop he knew he couldn’t refused the invitation because it would cause his sensei to worry, because everyone knows that if he were to lose his appetite for ramen of all things, the world must be coming to an end.

So he kept up his happy aura, no matter how much he was currently dying on the inside. “Sure! Let’s go!” He cheered as he slipped out the door and locked it behind him. It was fine. All he had to do was eat and when he got the chance later, he’d throw it up, like he always did.

-

Naruto and Iruka had a good chat, fun and chaotic as ever as Naruto slurped away at his food, giggling and making jokes with his old sensei like always. Naruto’s big blues sparkled excitedly as he told Iruka how his mission went.

“Kakashi sensei says I’m improving a lot and controlling my chakra better, and looks like Sasuke is gonna get left in the dust!” Naruto bellowed and cheered. 

Iruka chuckled and watched the boy that he grew to love almost like a son, “That’s amazing, Naruto, I’m so proud. I’m glad you’re making your head way with your training and missions, you’ve done well.” He smiled as he playfully ruffled his blonde hair for a job well done.

Naruto kept up appearances as they continued their chats, eating and even ordering an extra three bowls for good measure. Iruka eyed him the entire time, but trying hard not to make it obvious that he was reading the boy. He saw how Naruto sat and ate happily, humming softly as he enjoyed every bite. “Y’know Naruto,” he piped in, Naruto looked up.

“I’m so happy that you’re coming along so well, but I know that a lot of times these missions can be rather stressful, I just want to make sure you know that I’m here, for anything.” He reached out and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, hoping he’d take the advice, he could remember how jarring and harsh missions could get, especially when he’d hit chunin status, and he wanted Naruto to know he had someone to lean on.

Naruto laughed it off, “I know, but you don’t have to worry about me, Iruka sensei! Check the headband, it means I can stand on my own two feet now.” He grinned.

Iruka chuckled lightly and finished his food, not saying any more. At the end, Iruka paid for their dinner and offered to walk Naruto back home but Naruto quickly turned it down. 

“Ah, sorry sensei, I have to swing by Kiba’s for something so I’m not going home yet, but thanks for dinner, I’ll see ya later!” He turned and waved as he hurried away before Iruka could get another word in. Naruto felt horrible for lying straight to Iruka’s face, but he didn’t want him to walk him home and possibly stick around for an hour or two. 

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked alone down the pathway, turning his gaze upwards at the sky. He was so unbelievably full and he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it home before he blew, so he ducked into one of the nearby alleys when he saw that the coast was clear and did his business. He dipped behind a few trash cans and shoved his fingers into his mouth, trying to expel everything he’d eaten.

He watched as the sloppy, mushy mess of his dinner came up, his eyes watery as tears streamed from them. He quickly wiped his face with his shirt sleeve as he felt the rising burn in his throat and clamped down on the feeling, sniffling loudly before going about his walk again like nothing happened.

He despised the act of having to make himself sick but it was his only option, it’s not like he had the energy right now to work it off by running laps or practicing his taijutsu, which used to be his preferred way to work it off, but nowadays his body was kicking and screaming at him, and refusing to cooperate right.

He made his way home unbeknownst to him that Kakashi had been watching from the shadows. The jōnin taking in the sight and immediately realized what it was Naruto had been hiding.

-

Kakashi met up with Iruka later that night to find out if the chunin had gathered anything from his time spent with Naruto.

“So, how did it go?” Kakashi asked casually, when Iruka landed in front of him, closing his book and putting it away before looking back at the younger man.

Iruka shrugged, his hands shoved in his pockets, “It was as it usually was when I’m with Naruto, he was his normal, energetic and happy go lucky self, if there is something wrong, he definitely hid it well.” Iruka looked at him.

Kakashi had his suspicions as more time passed but knew if anyone could get through to Naruto and find out what was happening, it’d be Iruka.

“Well something’s definitely wrong, it’s subtle to anyone who isn’t actively looking or doesn’t know him well, but Naruto is changing, and considering what I witnessed earlier, my hunch may be correct.” Kakashi hummed. 

Iruka blinked wildly, “What did you see?”

Kakashi sighed, “Not completely sure about what was going on, but Naruto was definitely vomiting heavily.” Kakashi rubbed at his chin as he looked up to see the shocked expression on Iruka’s face.

“And not only that but he seemed a bit out of it on our mission, he even fell over at one point on our way back, which was obvious either from exhaustion or dizziness but he played it off as just simply tripping.” Kakashi crossed his arms.

“What? Do you think he’s hiding the possibility that he’s sick? I wouldn’t put it past Naruto to hide it so he wouldn’t have been made to stay home from that mission your team took.” Iruka huffed. He knew how Naruto could get sometimes, especially when it came to going on missions.

“No, it’s not that. At least I’m not sure, I need more information to confirm for sure what my initial suspicion is. We have training tomorrow and I’ll just have to confront him about it, that’s the only way he’s going to admit anything, no more beating around the bush.” Kakashi sighed as he leaned against a tree.

Iruka worried at his lip, “Well, let me know what happens, I know Naruto is in your hands now as a part of your squad but he’s still very important to me and I need to know if there’s something happening to him and that I can help, understand?” Iruka eyed him and Kakashi nodded, chuckling at Iruka’s subtle motherhenning.

“Don’t worry Iruka, I know you can be quite protective at times, but I’m sure everything will be fine.” He assured him.

-

The following day, Kakashi had his team out in the training fields. He had told them before hand to sleep well and get in a good meal as they would be working extremely hard and they needed the energy.

Naruto, of course, skipped breakfast, only chugging down as much water as he could stomach, before heading out. But looking back now, maybe he should have eaten something small as his stomach growled constantly from the moment he woke up to even now on the field, and his vision had blurred, he wobbled a bit on his feet but tried his best not to let it show as he stood with his teammates.

After some brief warmups, Kakashi had declared they pair up for some sparring to start off the session.

“Sasuke, you’re with Sakura and Naruto you’re with me.” He spoke as they broke up into their respective pairs, Sakura and Sasuke already hard at work, dashing about and trying various defensive and offensive strategies amongst the two of them.

Sakura was going light, not wanting to actually hurt Sasuke, and carefully tried to land a hit on Sasuke who was dodging every single one effortlessly.

Meanwhile, Naruto was statue-still as he watched Kakashi. As always, Kakashi had pulled out his little orange book and flipped it open to the dog-eared page. “Shall we begin?” He hummed as he busied himself with his novel.

Naruto heard the words, but made no move to execute anything. He felt like everything was spinning with even the thought of trying to move, and he broke out into a sweat as he tried to steady his now shaking hands, trying to reach for a kunai in his pouch, proving difficult. 

“Well Naruto, are you going to make your move?” He asked as he kept his eyes still glued to the page. The hesitation in Naruto was a definite red flag, the jōnin had noticed but didn’t make it aware. 

Naruto wanted to get going but everything was blurring and blending together as he tried to focus on his sensei, he finally managed to get a grasp on his kunai and held it out in a defensive stance. All he had to do was move, but it was impossible, hell, he didn’t even have enough energy to poof up a few clones to help. He was completely drained, and they didn’t even start yet.

“Well, since you’re taking so long…” Kakashi closed his book one instant and in another he was running right at him, but Naruto was already gone, everything suddenly swam into black as the last thing he saw was Kakashi steadily running towards him.

-

When he finally came to, he was looking directly upwards, feeling the soft earth beneath him, as he watched the clouds drift by before the view was blocked by his teammates crowding in, all looking down at him.

“Give him some space.” Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura, as they obeyed and backed up, allowing both him and Naruto more room.

“What—“ he said dazily, his grasp for words difficult as he tried to figure out what to even say in the moment.

“Naruto.” He heard his sensei, the relief evident in his voice. “Good, you’re awake.” He responded, before turning his head to the other two. “I think it’s best we call it a day, I’ll tend to Naruto, and you two should get some rest yourselves.” He waved them off, Sasuke more than happy to oblige and was already off, Sakura had hesitated for a few moments. “Are you sure, will Naruto be alright?” Sakura trained her gaze away from Kakashi and back onto Naruto who still seemed somewhat out of it.

Kakashi’s eye smiled. “He’ll be okay, Sakura. Trust me. You know how Naruto can get, always working himself into exhaustion, I’ll carry him by the hospital later, maybe Lady Tsunade can give him a small check up.” With that said, Sakura felt more at ease, knowing that Naruto would be in good hands, she leapt away.

Naruto had heard the mention of the hospital, and like a quick turn on the dime, he flipped over onto his stomach and was just about ready to crawl away, because there was no way he’d let himself get dragged to the hospital.

But Kakashi was quick, snatching a hold of Naruto’s jacket, knowing the boy wouldn’t have the strength to fight back as he held him there.

“When was the last time you ate, Naruto?” He started with the bold question, knowing exactly what caused this situation.

“What?” Naruto tried to play dumb, “I ate this morning! Right before training!” He still tried to worm away but the grip on his jacket was unrelenting.

Kakashi’s grim look was clear evidence that he wasn’t buying the lame excuse, but he said nothing more, as he held the boy firmly with one hand, and reached for his bag nearby with the other. Sifting through, he finally pulled out a sandwich he’d packed. Then taking his time, he flipped Naruto back onto his back.

Naruto saw the sandwich, his eyes widened at the accursed sight, “Kakashi sensei, what the heck are you doing? Let me go! I’m fine now!” He squirmed more, tempted to kick the offensive food from the man’s clutches.

He made no reply to the boy as he unwrapped the sandwich, and directed right to Naruto’s face, holding it right up against the boy’s lips.

“Eat it.” He spoke and Naruto tensed from the serious tone. He was not about to eat that, he looked at it, it was packed to the brim with meat and condiments and he knew that if he ate that it would definitely make him gain back all the weight he worked so hard to get off. 

“No way! I’m not even hungry—!”

“Quit being so stubborn and eat it, Naruto. I’m not blind, clearly you’ve been eating less and less and your performance in training and on missions is a clear indicator of that. You’ve just passed out cold in the middle of our session after not even moving a muscle. How do you explain that?” He eyed the boy. “Not to mention what I saw in the alleyway last night.” He glared.

Naruto frowned deeply, “Wait what? So what? You’re spying on me now!” Naruto was beyond agitated, bordering on enraged at the fact that his sensei had been watching his every move, he couldn’t even trust his own sensei now. With what little strength he had, Naruto managed to pull out of his grasp before Kakashi could dare shove the sandwich at him again, staggering to his feet.

Kakashi tried to take a hold of him again but Naruto pulled out of his reach. “Back off! Don’t touch me! Forget it, I don’t have to tell you anything! It’s not like you actually give a damn anyways!” He yelled before running off, stumbling in his haste, his body still not up to speed with what Naruto wanted to do, Kakashi had seen the opening and grabbed him around the waist and hoisted Naruto from the ground.

“Hey! Let me go now!” Naruto protested, his small fists banged against the hands that held him firmly and his feet kicked out wildly as he tried to fight his way free. Kakashi tried his best to dodge all the flailing limbs as he tried to calm him. But he couldn’t help but focus on another apparent situation.

Kakashi had gone into a panic when he picked up the boy. He felt like there was nothing to the kid as he held him effortlessly, his hands wrapped around his waist easily enough, and could feel just how thin Naruto truly was, the thinness that his clothes had easily hid from view.

The flailing was getting too much at that point that Kakashi had no choice but to conjure up a clone to help hold Naruto down. The kid was fierce, it was surprising to see how much energy he suddenly had when it came to having to escape from his sensei.

“Hold still, Naruto! This is for your own good, now behave!” Kakashi demanded as Naruto struggled and screamed. Naruto couldn’t take it any more, and lashed out again, kicking the clone square in the face and causing it to dissipate then took the opportunity to bite Kakashi’s hand harshly enough to cause the man to drop him suddenly.

He didn’t waste another moment before he was hightailing it out of there, scurrying away before Kakashi could recover. No one was going to make him stop. _No one._


	3. You Can’t Run or Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to be done about Naruto.

“Lady Tsunade!” Shizune’s panicked voice boomed through the office as the door flew open, Shizune, with TonTon clutched at her chest, stormed in.

“Agh Shizune!” Tsunade huffed, not taking kindly to the abrupt and loud interruption, her irritation high enough from the impossible piles of paperwork she had to sift through. “What is it!”

“I’m terribly sorry to disturb, milady, but it’s Naruto. I don’t know what’s going on, but his clones are all running amuck downtown!” TonTon oinked unhappily.

Tsunade brow furrowed, “What? What’s that little brat up to now? It’s too early in the day for this!” She slammed her brush down in anger. “Well don’t just stand there, get some of the guards or _someone_ to stop him before he wrecks something, and bring him to me at once!” She commanded.

“Right!” Shizune obeyed, running off. 

Tsunade wasn’t prepared for such idiocy today and she definitely wasn’t ready to handle the hyperactive trouble Naruto was cooking up.

-

Kakashi landed on a nearby rooftop as he surveyed the surrounding area. He hadn’t a clue where to start as at some point, Naruto conjured as many clones as he possibly could to hide himself amongst them. 

He would have been impressed by Naruto’s quick thinking if he hadn’t been so bothered by the situation. He was still baffled by the fact Naruto even had enough energy to make clones at all now.

“Well, I won’t be able to make much of a dent on my own, guess I’ll have to call in some reinforcements.” He muttered as he nipped his thumb, summoning his ninken in one move.

Pakkun huffed, “Ah Kakashi, what’s up? Let me guess, it’s Naruto isn’t it? I can smell him all over you.” Pakkun’s nose twitched.

“Yeah, the kid’s got a ton of clones running about, I need you to help me sniff the real one out.” He sighed. 

Pakkun nodded, “I’ll be honest, it won’t be easy,” the dog spoke as he turned to watched many copies of Naruto leap and flip over roofs and dive and dash between crowds of people. “There’s a lot of him, and with so many clones, his smell will blend a lot, but it’s not _impossible_.”

“Well, let’s not waste any more time.” Kakashi spoke and the pack nodded as they all dispersed in opposite directions.

Kakashi was just about to make off on his own when Iruka suddenly landed down beside him, “Iruka?”

“Ah! Kakashi, word broke that something’s going on with Naruto, Lady Hokage just ordered several of our men to go after him and bring him to her immediately. What’s going on? Don’t tell me he’s up to no good.” Iruka panicked.

_The last time shinobi were sent after him, he was stealing the Sacred Scroll, what the hell was that little fool up to now?_ Iruka thought to himself.

“Ah, it’s a long story, just know that my suspicions were right. Once we get him, I’ll have to explain or rather yet, let _Naruto_ do the talking.” He huffed.

-

Naruto had not anticipated what was currently unfolding.

He was, of course, not surprised by the fact that Kakashi set his ninken after him, knowing the man would need the extra hands with so many of his clones getting in the way. But he couldn’t understand what the deal was with all the other leaf jōnin hot on his tail, as he dodged and weaved several of them. Many of them though, proved delayed and distracted, going after his clones.

It was getting harder to hide as his copies were getting picked off one by one, the ninken biting and sending them into a poof or some of the jōnin tackling them before they dispelled.

Soon, it was only down to the real Naruto, the boy drew up into a panic as he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t have anymore chakra to make more or even a moments time to stop and try as everyone was after him. 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything, really, just leave me alone!” Naruto cried out, flailing as he hopped onto the roof, moving sporadically about, trying to figure out how to shake them all off.

“Naruto! Quit this nonsense at once!” He gasped as he turned his gaze towards the voice, seeing Inoichi Yamanaka standing only a few feet away from him, a menacing look in his eye. “No way! I don’t get what’s the big deal! It’s not like I’m some criminal!” He screamed before dashing away in the opposite away from him and any other ninja trying to dive for him.

He didn’t get it. So what, he skipped some meals, they’re acting like he killed someone! 

He turned the corner and was almost side swiped by one of Kakashi’s dogs, Shiba, causing him to stumble a bit forward as he wobbled off balance, giving Pakkun enough time to jump up and snap his jaw around the boy’s pants leg.

“Hey! What gives, get off of me!” Naruto shrieked as he fell back onto the ground, kicking his leg out in a fury trying to shake the small pug from him. The constant shaking motion was luckily enough to disorient him, as Pakkun couldn’t take it any longer, the constant flicking motion causing him to grow dizzy and went flying off.

“Hah!” Naruto cheered in triumph as he saw the pug shoot off. He didn’t waste the moment as he already rushed to his feet again, but in that instant it was like he became a statue of some sort, his legs frozen to their spot and his upper torso couldn’t move either. 

“Give it up, Naruto.” He heard the raspy voice that he only knew could belong to Shikaku. That’s when he’d realize he was trapped within the man’s shadow possession. “Aw man!” He shrieked in defeat.

-

Naruto grunted as he put to sit on the floor of the Hokage’s office, his entire upper torso was restricted with rope, successfully binding his arms behind his back and preventing the boy from trying to escape. Tsunade had been eyeing Naruto since they brought him in, his face turned away and heavy pout drawn across it as he stubbornly refused to meet her gaze.

“Care to explain what’s going on with you?” Tsunade tried, she kept her tone even and low, not seeing the need to blow up…yet.

All she received was silence in return, Naruto dead set in keeping his mouth shut.

“Shall I have traverse through his mind, Lady Hokage? Since it seems Naruto wants to play shy.” Inoichi offered. Naruto panicked at that, “Hey, wait a second! No way! I haven’t agreed to that! Granny Tsunade you wouldn’t!” Naruto suddenly broken out into an uproar, kicking his feet out in anger and upset.

Tsunade smiled slyly, “Well, Naruto, you don’t want to explain the issue, so I have no other choice than to do this by force, right Inoichi?” She looked to the Yamanaka who nodded in agreement. The other jōnin and chunin that were present within the office were silent, Kakashi included as he watched his genin’s face drain of all its color in reaction to their superior’s words.

Inoichi smiled softly and nodded, “As you wish.” He then turned his attention to his charge who gulped visibly when his gaze trained on him. “Wait no!” He pulled away when Inoichi tried to reach for him, falling back onto his back, his view disorientated as he looked at them sideways, “Okay fine! I just skipped a couple meals, that’s all that’s it! And Kakashi sensei was trying to chase me down and shove food down my throat.” Naruto wailed. The other ninja in the room trade confused gazes with each other, while Tsunade raised unimpressed brow in Kakashi’s direction. “That’s…it?” Tsunade sighed. “All this chaos and turning the village on its head, just because Naruto didn’t have a lousy meal, you’ve got to be kidding!” 

“Exactly!” Naruto agreed, happy that things were starting to turn in his favor, “I don’t even get what’s the big deal!”

“Lady Hokage, I can assure you it’s much more to it than meets the eye.” Kakashi explained, “If you would, I could explain the entire situation, but uh,” He glanced around. “I think this particularly _sensitive topic_ should be discussed in private. 

Tsunade watched Kakashi for a moment, her impending rage over the thought of her time being wasted had quelled when she got a good look at him, and with that grim expression he held—even with over eighty percent of his face covered—she could tell the situation was much deeper and more dire than at first glance.

“Alright fine! Everyone whose not directly associated with this particular situation, excuse themselves at once!” With her order, the other fellow shinobi vanished quickly, leaving only Tsunade alone with Kakashi, Iruka and of course, Naruto who wished he could just hurl himself out of the window.

“Well? I’m waiting.” She crossed her arms and leaned back in her office chair, waiting to hear what was so secretive and serious that she had to clear out the entire room.

“Well, you might think it’s nothing, and I thought that too at first, but clearly this seemingly harmless habit of skipping meals, is much more complicated than that, Lady Hokage.” Kakashi spoke, while Iruka kept busy trying to stop Naruto from squirming away.

“How so?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Naruto has been purposely starving himself, hell, he barely weighs anything now, and I have even more suspicion that when he _does_ eat, he’s puking his guts out afterwards.” The silver-haired ninja went on. 

“That’s a lie!” Naruto spewed, his struggles against the ropes increased now, as he wasn’t just about to sit there and listen to them, Kakashi especially, spilling his secret.

Iruka huffed and grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar when he tried to move again, pulling him back into position, he wore a stern face and was ready to chastise Naruto, but inside he was heartbroken at the idea of Naruto doing such things, and how hadn’t he saw it. _Kakashi_ of all people saw it before him, and he didn’t know whether to be thankful for that, or to feel completely useless not to notice in the first place. 

Tsunade’s gaze flickered from Kakashi to Naruto, “Is that true?” She asked roughly, her hand clenching and gripped at the edge of her desk, hard enough that it just might break.

Naruto finally looked up, his gaze dark and grim, the normally shimmering blues, now had a gloom over them, resembling that of stormy ocean waters. “What does it matter? It’s not like anyone cares about what I do? Besides Kakashi sensei’s lying through his teeth! I don’t throw up my food!” He wiggled around again.

“Well then, explain to us why you were throwing up all over the alley the other night after having dinner with Iruka.” Kakashi’s dark glare turned to Naruto. “And don’t try to say that you ate too much and your body rejected it, when I got quite a view of you practically shoving your whole hand down your throat.” 

Naruto grit his teeth, “I don’t have to explain anything to you! What I do is my own business! It’s not like anyone was so interested in what I did before!” 

“That’s because what you’re doing isn’t healthy Naruto!” Iruka piped in, his hand pushing down into Naruto’s head to prevent him from squirming back. “For Kami’s sake, I had no idea you were doing such things, if I’d known—“

“You wouldn’t have done anything, so just forget it, and untie me!” Naruto demanded. He fumed now, as he sat there. He wasn’t going to stay here and listen to them and their lies. They wouldn’t have stopped him. They would have been glad to know the freak of the village was making himself sick, hopeful even, hoping he’d perish in the process. Well they didn’t even have to outwardly say it, he all knew they were thinking it.

“What you do is our business, and I can’t allow the behavior any longer!” Tsunade cut in with her own opinion on the matter.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto challenged, “You can’t stop me, there’s nothing you could do that would make me stop.” He gave her a nasty glare, but Tsunade looked back, unaffected by the boy’s disdainful behavior.

“Well for starters, you wouldn’t be allowed to be a shinobi anymore, and you could forget even trying to talk about Hokage again.” Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, whose eyes widened in abject horror.

“Hah, no way! You can’t do that!” Naruto huffed. She was clearly bluffing.

“Oh, can’t I? Do you know who you’re talking to? If I find that a shinobi is not deemed physically or mentally fit to complete the tasks set upon them, I have every right as the Hokage, to suspend them or remove them from duty completely as seen appropriate. And right now, Naruto you’ve proven to me that you’re incapable of performing those duties at the moment, fainting during training and secretive behavior. I will no longer allow it!” Her voice raised enough to garner winces from everyone in the room.

“Aw come on, it’s not that serious, okay I’ll eat more, it’s just with all the missions lately and training I haven’t been keeping a good schedule, that’s all!” Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat at the thought of having his ninja privileges revoked.

“You might not see how serious the situation is Naruto, but we do. And I’d be damned if I sit by and let it happen, starting today, you’ll be temporarily suspended from active duty and will be hospitalized to get the proper treatment necessary to improve your health and well being.” She was already whipping out her brush and scribbling down information. Naruto blinked wildly.

“I refuse, I’m not going!” Naruto pitched a fuss.

“Well, that’s not up to you, is it?” Tsunade moved around her desk, abandoning her paperwork for a moment as she approached the squirming Naruto, both Kakashi and Iruka still trying to keep the boy still. As she simply leaned down and pulled Naruto’s headband loose from his forehead. “You won’t be needing this where you’re going.” She tucked it away and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Naruto go through a flicker of a range of emotion, from shock, anger, to sadness. 

“It’s for your own good.” She cut in as she saw Naruto was about to open his mouth to make a comment.

“Now, you two.” She regarded her older ninja, Iruka straightening up to attention and Kakashi just plainly watched her. “Can you two, kindly escort Naruto to the hospital. They will be expecting him.” Her gaze bounced between both men.

“Yes ma’am.” They replied in unison before they were reaching for Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward, trying to throw himself onto his stomach and away from the grabbing hands. “Fat chance! If you think I’ll gonna let you take me there, you’re outta your mind!” He tried to squirm away, looking the part of a desperate worm trying to escape its predators.

But Kakashi and Iruka both grabbed an ankle, and pulled Naruto towards them. “Naruto! Please, it’s the Hokage’s orders! You’re gonna get the help you need!” Iruka argued as the two of them finally managed to wrangle Naruto, both hoisting him up, Iruka getting his legs and Kakashi holding him up by the torso as they went quick like the wind, pulling the screaming and struggling boy out of Tsunade’s office.

Tsunade watched them leave, with a sad glimmer in her eye. She didn’t think Naruto would ever do something like this, and she had herself partly to blame for it for not noticing until now. But now, she was determined to nip it in the bud, before it was too late.

It was time they got down to the bottom of just what Naruto was running away from.


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay on an update! I had taken a step back from this story until I figured out a better flow for it heh, but now I’m back.
> 
> NOTE: Chs 1-3 were previously rewritten, so feel free to reread them if you wish, though not really necessary to reread before going forward.

The trek from Hokage Tower to the Leaf’s hospital wasn’t easy when your outraged genin was fighting tooth and nail to make it the most difficult job possible.

“Let me go! Let me go now!” Naruto’s demanded, echoing through the streets, villagers turning to look on as they saw Naruto being carted by both Kakashi and Iruka, the kid beyond caring about the looks and stares, all he was focused on was trying to break loose.

“You can’t keep me here! I’ll find a way out, just watch!” Naruto struggled more. 

“It won’t be that easy, Naruto. You’re to be watched like a hawk. You won’t be pulling any escapades any time soon.” Iruka huffed as his grip on Naruto’s legs tightened down, making sure the boy wouldn’t be able to kick free. He didn’t care if Naruto hated them after this, even if the kid never spoke to him again, at least he’d be safe and getting the help he so desperately needed, if how insanely light Naruto weighed was anything to go by.

They managed to pull him into the building finally, they couldn’t even stop to sign him in as Naruto’s struggles kicked up again. And the nurses had no choice but to order both ninja to herd Naruto into the nearby room and along with them, a few orderlies helped to strap Naruto to the bed, amidst the blond’s loud screams of bloody murder. 

“Naruto, calm down!” Kakashi yelled at him over Naruto’s high pitch squealing. And with no luck, Naruto kept screaming his throat raw at them. Kakashi turning a weary gaze onto one of the nurses. “Is there something you could give him, to at least quiet him?” He asked.

Naruto wasn’t even listening to any of them at that point, his screams were enough to put the point past in their heads, that he was incredibly unhappy about this situation. He paid no one any mind as he tried to thrash in the restraints put upon him, his eyes were squeezed shut as he howled loudly, and he would keep doing it until he passed out from the strain. Well, that was his plan until he felt the tell tale of his arm sleeve shucked up and a sharp pinch before he was suddenly so tired, his struggles had dropped now as his limbs felt strangely heavily, like lead.

His eyes slowly opened to see the nurse had been standing over him, as she discarded an empty syringe. 

“Wha- nngh!” Naruto didn’t feel coherent enough to produce proper speech, everything so blurred as the edges of his vision grew fuzzy. He didn’t like this at all, and he couldn’t even express how upset he was over the situation now as he felt very exhausted. The pull of sleep was calling him now and he could fight it much more as he saw Iruka and Kakashi watching him from the side. He hated them. Truly hated how Kakashi especially caused this. It was none of his business and he had no right to butt in, and now Naruto had to suffer.

He couldn’t even manage a glare at the masked man before he gave out, the black taking him, and nothing but muffled voices could be heard.

-

He came to slowly, hearing before seeing as his eyes cracked open.

“How long has he been under?” Tsunade asked the nurse. She felt idiotic, thinking she’d come here expecting Naruto to be playing nice. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her that she’d find him strapped to the bed and knocked out cold by whatever sedative the staff had seen fit to give him.

“A couple hours now, he should be waking up soon.” The nurse replied, Tsunade nodded and turned to glance in Naruto’s direction. 

When she turned she noticed the small movements that indicated the boy was starting to stir. She braced herself for the fit that Naruto would pitch once his brain defogged and he realized what happened.

-

“This is all my fault!” Iruka pushed his head into his hands. Both he and Kakashi had migrated to the waiting area just outside Naruto’s room, since he had gone down, they had waited patiently for what Tsunade would tell them moving forward. Kakashi knew this wasn’t something easy, and as negligent as he’d been, he was sure Naruto’s road of recovery would prove even longer now than it would have been if he’d just been _paying attention._

And as he turned to regard Iruka, who was chastising his own self for the lack of knowledge on Naruto’s condition, he definitely couldn’t agree with the man’s self blame. It was his to shoulder alone. It’s not like Iruka is around 24/7 to see what Naruto was up to, instead, Naruto’s well being lied within Kakashi’s hands, and he completely and utterly _screwed up_.

“On the contrary, Iruka. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I’m Naruto’s sensei and I should have pulled him alongside the second I realized something was wrong, but instead I brushed it off.” Kakashi sighed. He’s always let down the people in his life and now the cycle just continued in repetition.

“Preposterous, Kakashi! It’s not yours either!” Iruka turned to look up at the jōnin. “I’m not allowing you to beat yourself up about it, and we’re not playing a blame game here. It’s no one’s fault really. Naruto was very secretive the entire time! I’m just as shocked and hurt as you are by the fact that he didn’t come to _either_ of us!” Kakashi let the chunin rant as he could understand the younger man was more devastated than Kakashi himself, considering how close he and Naruto were.

“I can’t believe him! I told him I would always be here if he needed anything but instead he blatantly ignored it! How am I supposed to feel? I’m an awful teacher and an even worst person, if Naruto didn’t find it safe enough to confide in me!” Iruka was openly weeping now, unable to hold back the overwhelming sadness from the fact that he failed at being a shoulder for Naruto to cry on. He had to lean over, bracing his hands on his knees and calm himself before he got even more worked up.

When he felt a hand squeeze his left shoulder, he glanced up, his gaze connecting with Kakashi’s. As stupid as it may seem, that simple shoulder squeeze and softened gaze from the older seemed to slowly calm him. Iruka wiped at his tear-stained face. “I apologize Kakashi, I didn’t mean for the outburst.” He sniffled, but Kakashi’s eye smiled. “Don’t apologize for your feelings, Iruka. It’ll be alright though, you don’t need to worry any longer. Naruto will get the help he needs.” He reassured his friend.

“I guess you’re right. Lady Hokage definitely seems to have the bull by the horns.” Iruka smiled small. 

“Gah! That little—!” Tsunade barged out of Naruto’s room then, the loud shouts from Naruto echoing behind her as she quickly exited. “Have another round of sedation ready for that little runt!” She fumed at the nurses who scrambled to do as she said.

Iruka and Kakashi both looked on in confusion at Tsunade’s exasperated state. “Is everything okay?!” Iruka blurted right away. 

Tsunade turned to them and huffed a loud breath, “As I was expecting, he’s throwing another temper tantrum! I’m ordering the nurses to sedate him again, until he could learn to control himself.” Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

“But is that really necessary? He’s been out since he got here. Maybe just let him sweat it out?” Iruka was all for getting Naruto treated, but the thought of him constantly being manhandled and forced to comply didn’t really sit well with him.

“Iruka.” Kakashi spoke. “You have to understand that right now, Naruto’s not in the best state of mind. He’s just as angry and hurt as us, more so over the fact that we’re stopping him from doing the same behaviors that landed him here. He’s going to fight constantly with us, and will refuse help. It isn’t going to be easy to watch, and you’ll have to accept that, until Naruto is better.” 

The chunin took in every word, his gaze flickering to Naruto’s shut door where he could still hear the muffled yells behind it. Kakashi was right, as much as he hated it. It was for Naruto’s own good, and if that meant getting behind the strategies in place to help him, then he’d do just that.

“I won’t lie to you either, Naruto’s got a _long_ way to go.” Tsunade crossed her arms. “And as stubborn and pigheaded he is, he’s not going to go down without a fight. The kid’s already throwing threats around, to _me_ of all people. He doesn’t care, he just wants one thing, the one thing that’ll kill him if we give in, understand?” Her gaze focused on Iruka, knowing out of both men there, she knew Iruka was most susceptible to bending to Naruto’s will and begging. “So no matter how much he cries or begs, nothing will be allowed to go as he wants, not if we could help it.” She finished. 

Both men simply nodded in response. 

“So, what’s next?” Kakashi regarded her. It was already hell as it was _getting_ Naruto here, he couldn’t imagine what the future holds now with his treatment.

“Well, I’m hoping, that once Naruto settles down, if he ever gets it through his thick skull he’s stuck here, that we could first get an idea of how bad it is.” 

“Well judging by how he basically weighs nothing, I’d like to say it’s horrible! I think the first thing we need to do is feed him! Kami knows how long it’s been since he’s actually eaten properly!” Iruka panicked.

Kakashi held Iruka by the shoulders, trying to calm him again.

“As appreciative as I am over your want to help Naruto. We can’t just shove a plate of food his way and expect him to eat it, for right now we’re starting slow. Like I said, it’s a long journey, and we’ll have to be patient.” Tsunade reasoned with the young chunin. “Trust me on this.”

-

“Granny Tsunade is insane!” He screamed to himself as he yanked out yet another IV drip from his arm. Since he woke up, he was at her throat trying to get the woman to see reason, but it all went on deaf ears as she simply had turned her back and left, regardless how many times he screamed after her. And now he was locked inside the room again.

The first thing he did now that he had no longer been restrained to the bed, was trying to pry the windows open, looking for any available escape route, only to come up short when neither window budged. 

“Fine! Watch me blast my way out of here!” He formed a hand sign, the windows would definitely give way once he sent his rasengan through it!

But when he tried to conjure his clones, nothing happened, he blinked in confusion as he tried once again only to get the same result.

It was normally easy calling clones forth but for some reason, it was like he was stuck, and unable to perform his jutsu. 

His room door slid open, a few nurses barging in then as he turned back around from the window to face them. “Where’s the old lady?! She did something to me, I just know it! You can’t keep me here, no matter how hard you try I’ll find a way!” He spouted like he’d already done dozens of times since he got here, but none of medical staff really listened as they crowded in.

Naruto’s eyes bounced across everyone’s face, then settled onto the one nurse leading the pack, and in her hand was yet another syringe. 

“Hell no! You’re not touching me with that again!” Naruto already had it in his mind he needed to get out of here before they tied him down once more, already leaping up trying to soar above their heads and out of the door. 

Even though he didn’t have his clones to help, he was still fast enough to dodge the orderlies coming after him, he was already out of the door, ready to dash when the back of his jacket got grabbed. “Hey! No!” He didn’t stop, kept trying to run forward and away from the clutch.

“Nice try, Naruto, but you’re not going anywhere! Needle now!” Tsunade ordered as her grip on his jacket tightened.

“Stop it, I’m not letting you drug me again!” He screamed and looked around in horrid panic, catching glimpse of both his senseis, “Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei! Help me, come on!” He begged, trying to squirm away when Tsunade was handed the needle.

“Please! Granny Tsunade is crazy, you can’t let her! Please!!” He cried louder. Kakashi held firm, holding upon Iruka’s bicep. “Don’t let him sway you, Iruka. Remember it’s for his own good.” He reminded the younger man who was about ready to spring into action to help his student.

“Calm.” Kakashi whispered before Tsunade finally held Naruto still enough, the boy’s pants pulled down enough to expose the posterior, the sharp poke bit into him before he was already going down again, falling limp.


	5. Starting Point

“Let me out, let me out. Let. Me. Out!” Naruto thrashed about in his restraints, screaming at the top of his lungs at everyone stationed in the room. 

After coming out of his second round of sedation, the moment his mind cleared, he was back into full throttle of his outbursts and even death threats. The staff had no choice but to resort to more _restrictive_ measures to keep Naruto strapped down, having had to use the thickest ropes to tie his torso down instead of simply using wrist restraints, as they saw they were starting bend to the force Naruto yanked at them with. 

Tsunade had witnessed the particular phenomenon first, seeing how the boy’s rage caused the restraints to crack at one point as he tried to tear his hands out of them, having her rush to order him to be placed in reinforced ones. Even though others in the room were oblivious to it, she had a pretty good hunch that Naruto was subconsciously drawing on the fox’s chakra and strength to break them.

She huffed out a long breath when she exited his room, after making sure Naruto was secured and wouldn’t be going anywhere, she needed a few moments to collect her thoughts. How the matter stood, she had no idea how to get through to Naruto, her only option at the moment was letting him scream his head off until he realized no one would be letting him go, until he got treatment.

“Lady Tsunade?” She heard, prompting her to lift her gaze, meeting Shizune’s.

“How’s everything with Naruto? I’ve been hearing he hasn’t quite settled in yet.” She wore a saddened expression, TonTon who was snug in her arms wore a matching one.

“That’s an understatement.” Tsunade scoffed, leaning back against the wall, “He’s been fighting tooth and nail since he’s gotten here, and I’m worried we won’t be able to get through to him. I’d really hate to put him on a feeding tube against his will.” 

Shizune sighed, “But, there aren’t much options left, he’s going to have to be force fed if the need is dire, regardless of Naruto’s rebellion.”

“Well, yes but that’ll only be a temporary solution, he has to want to get better or once we get him to a healthy weight and discharge him, he’ll go straight back to starving himself to death.” Tsunade clenched her fists, knowing that she couldn’t just force her hand here, it wouldn’t do her or Naruto any good.

“Maybe he’ll see reason, I know Naruto is rather stubborn but I’m sure he’ll eventually see that all we’re trying to do is help him.” Shizune watched her Hokage, seeing how it was starting to get to her.

“For his sake, I hope you’re right. Anyways, I’ll be checking in on him in a bit, I need a break from his tyrant behavior, it’s wearing on my nerves.” Tsunade felt the beginnings of a annoying headache coming on. “Besides, I have to start working on a new chakra seal for Naruto.”

“Huh? But isn’t the one you placed on him during his sleep effective enough? I heard his loud shouts and complaints about unable to use his jutsu from through the walls.” She chuckled nervously.

Tsunade glared at the ceiling as she looked up, “It works for Naruto’s chakra network, but I hadn’t realized the kid draws on the Nine Tails. Ugh! I blame Jiraiya, that old fool shouldn’t have taught Naruto how to use the fox’s chakra and abilities at his age. Now, it’ll only prove as a royal pain in my neck!” Tsunade spat in annoyance.

“Don’t stress about it too much, milady.” Shizune frowned in worry at how worked up Tsunade was.

“Hah! You of all people telling me not to stress and worry, where’s the Shizune whose always cracking the whip about getting my paperwork done? For once, I’m agreeing with you, I need to get this done, and figure out a way to get through to Naruto, or this treatment and therapy will be completely useless!” Tsunade looked to her. “I’ll find a way somehow.”

-

“So, your plan is the fight and make it hell for anyone who tries to help you, hm?” Kakashi watched Naruto, who was still strapped down to the hospital bed.

Iruka had left, having had to return to his classes for the day, leaving Kakashi to keep watch on how Naruto was doing. And as far as he could tell, there was no change as he watched the stubborn blonde, who refused to even acknowledge Kakashi’s presence.

“Ignore me all you want, Naruto, but we both know you can’t ignore what’s happening to yourself. I’m not going to sit here and lecture you, I feel that Lady Hokage and Iruka may be the ones busy with that particular task in the future, but I’m here telling you as your concerned sensei and also a worried friend, that I hate seeing you like this.” Kakashi spoke from where he was sat across from Naruto’s bed.

Naruto was still silent, his blue eyes locked on Kakashi though, as if trying to convey that he wanted the man to leave him be. 

His fist clenched and unclenched under the restraints. Was it totally wrong that he wanted to attack his sensei? To make him hurt the same way that he was feeling since the moment Kakashi dragged him to the Hokage’s office, telling everyone about his personal business?

“You’re angry, you hate my guts, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to look at me, but you’re doing it anyways because you think your glare will scare me away.” Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at his student. “Am I close?”

Naruto’s glare darkened at that, “You don’t have any idea how I feel, so just get lost! I hope you’re happy!” Naruto would have turned over to face the other way if the ropes allowed, but was stuck looking at his sensei.

“Nothing about this situation makes me happy, Naruto, I’m not sure where you think you’re getting that twisted notion. But believe me, nothing about you being held against your will and being forced to get treatment sparks any joy in me.” He replied calmly, reading the young blond’s face.

Naruto watched back in silence.

“But what would make me happy however, would being witness to you getting the help you so desperately need and deserve. We’re all worried about you, Naruto, but right now you can’t see it, but you will eventually and you’ll look back at this and be happy it happened.” Kakashi sighed out.

Naruto blinked up, taking in the words but letting them crowd to the back of his mind, because he knew deep down what Kakashi told him, was nothing but hard lies.

“What would really make me happy is you leaving me alone.” Naruto muttered unhappily, his gaze darting away from Kakashi’s now.

Kakashi couldn’t figure what to say next, letting out a defeated sigh, he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Have it your way, Naruto.” He replied before making his exit, knowing it’d be okay to leave him alone as Naruto proved incapable of escaping for the time being.

-

Iruka felt guilty. The entire day was one big chaotic mess and the moment he was alerted that he was needed back at school, he felt glad for the distraction, however terrible at the fact that he felt he’d abandoned Naruto. 

He tried to push away the nagging thoughts as he shuffled today’s completed class work into a manageable pile. He tried not to think about how Naruto was stuck there, and how he’d remain there until he was healthy again, however long that’ll take. His grip on the papers tightened, harsh enough to leave stark wrinkles in its wake. How hadn’t he realize Naruto was in trouble? He had promised to both himself and Naruto, even Lord Third that he’d look out for him. What a great job he did at that. 

Iruka sighed loudly, pulling the papers into a scroll and sealing them away before shoving the scroll into his flak jacket’s pocket. Now that classes concluded for the day, he wasn’t sure what to do next. He didn’t want to go home, but he didn’t want to return to the hospital either, sure that what ever he faced there would be even worse than what he initially witnessed. 

However pulled into his thoughts Iruka was, he hadn’t missed the hesitant knock to his classroom’s ajar door, turning to see young Konohamaru staring back at him, the boy’s brow drawn down in worry. “I-Iruka-sensei?” The boy called out, Iruka straightened himself and gathered his faculties, not wanting the young boy to be aware of his fragility at the moment.

“Ah! Konohamaru! What’s going on? Did you leave something behind, or is something else bothering you? Come in!” He warmly welcomed his young student forward with the wave of his hand.

Konohamaru stepped forward, fidgeting with his hands as he looked up at his teacher. “Well it’s, well I wanted to know if big brother Naruto was alright? I heard about what happened downtown today and something about him being in the hospital? Is he hurt?” His fidgeting graduated from finger pulls to playing with the edge of his scarf, Iruka watched sadly as he knew the nature of their relationship and how worried Konohamaru would get if he told him the true situation. 

“Hmm? Oh, Naruto’s fine, he’s just a little under the weather.” Iruka waved him off, making as light and unproblematic of the situation as he possibly could. 

“Oh.” Konohamaru perked up a bit, “So nothing really bad then? Does that mean I could visit him?”

Iruka clenched his jaw at that, “Well, uh, not right now. He needs his rest and I really don’t think he’ll be up for visitors for a while.” 

Konohamaru pouted but nodded, sniffling some, “Aw man, okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with him, can’t fight him for the Hokage title if he’s in trouble!” Iruka smiled softly at that, but inside he felt awful, hell if Kakashi didn’t bring up the matter when he did, Naruto may not have even been _alive_ , let alone well enough to continue his quest to accomplish his dreams.

“Well, anyways I’ll see ya tomorrow, Iruka-sensei! Thanks for letting me know!” Konohamaru was already turning away, yelling his thanks before dashing off. Iruka yelled his farewells back before he too left for the day, heart still stricken.

-

“Are you ready to play nice?” Tsunade waited for a response from Naruto, who had now been allowed freedom from the binding ropes, but still remained in the wrist restraints. Naruto had looked up at her, nodding first, “Yeah.” He managed to grunt out. 

When Tsunade had been notified that Naruto had seemingly began to show small signs of cooperation, that being: not finding another way to rip out yet another IV drip, and even allowing the nurses to give him bouts of juice when initially he fought and made it difficult every step of the way in the beginning. Even though it was small, it was a start and when she had been told Naruto wanted to speak with her, she all too happily found her way into his room.

“Will you behave? No more trying to bite our staff?” She quirked an eyebrow. Naruto scoffing and sighing, “I said yeah didn’t I? I’ll be good.” He muttered. 

“Hm. You do understand what this means, correct? You’ll be undergoing full treatment, and everything that entails, therapy, nutrition plans and getting you back on track, both mentally and physically, and finally at an acceptable weight.” Tsunade watched him closely.

Naruto sighed again, biting his lip first before finally looking Tsunade dead in the eye, “Fine.” Was the entire sentence, and Tsunade left it at that, not pushing for more and risking another tantrum in the process.

“Alright then.” She looked to the orderlies, “You can remove the cuffs.” 

“Lady Tsunade!” Shizune made her unease known beside her, “Is that a good idea? How would we know it’s not a ploy for Naruto to attempt another break for it?” She whispered as the orderlies undid the restraints.

“We won’t get anywhere if we continue to thread so lightly, it’ll be fine. He won’t be able to make a run for it, besides he’s not going to leave so easily with that chakra seal holding him back anyways.” She smirked.

As Naruto’s restraints dropped away, the first thing he did was rub at his sore wrists, glancing back to Tsunade, blank expression, but dulled nevertheless, “Okay, where do you want me?” He asked tiredly. 

Tsunade saw that the fight had indeed gone, the boy was somber, and sheepish, and exhausted beyond measure as his eyes held nothing but empty. They had a lot of work to accomplish, and even though Naruto was in a weakened state both emotionally and physically, she knew she had to take advantage before things shifted again, and Naruto suddenly changes his mind.


	6. Therapy for the Soul

“No way!” was the first set of words to tumble out of Naruto’s mouth when he heard Tsunade’s words. Therapy was out of the question!

It had been a couple weeks since he was admitted and he’d bitten his tongue and behaved accordingly on everything else: the daily weigh ins, not fighting the orderlies at every chance, he even tried his hardest to accept the food given, even if he may have tried to get rid of it somehow during meal times.

But now, he wasn’t about to just sit and accept the idea that he’d be forced to talk about his feelings with some stranger.

“You can kick and scream all you want about it , Naruto. It’s happening. Today will be your first private session between you and two of my trusted staff, and you’re going to sit, be nice and let them help you.” Tsunade ordered as she leaned into his space, “Or you won’t like what happens.”

Her small threat wasn’t enough to scare him however, “Hey! You can’t threaten me and you can’t make me do it either! I’ll do everything else but I’m not going there, there’s no way!” Naruto snapped back stubbornly at her. He didn’t care what happened as consequence, all he knew was, he wasn’t about to go cry to someone about how he felt, it was ridiculous!

Tsunade sighed, “Well, you might think you have some choice here, and I know you’re going to make it difficult, but that’s not for me to worry about. Besides, once you find out whose in charge of your therapy, you might think twice about being stubborn.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I don’t care who it is! I’m not talking to some bozo!” Naruto wailed, flailing his arms in anger at her. He knew her words meant nothing, just plain attempts at trying to frighten him into being good, but it was failing miserably, and he was just about to call her on her bluff.

“ _A bozo am I?_ That’s an interesting take.” Naruto froze at the new voice, his eyes immediately shot up to see that of Ibiki standing in the doorway, his large frame taking up majority of the space, as he loomed.

The tall, broad man strode into the room, cloak trailing, looking as menacing as ever, and with each movement closer to Naruto’s bed, Naruto scooted back, almost falling off the opposite side in the process, “Hey, what’s he doing here?!” Naruto shrieked as he stood on his bed, using the added height to try and seem more intimidating though a meager attempt even with the help of the bed, Ibiki’s height was just that impossible to tower over, Naruto couldn’t even reach his collar bone. He didn’t like the dark gaze the other was aiming towards him, and his body suddenly went cold at the thought of Ibiki being called in to perform some torturous act to get him to comply.

“I would be nice to him, if I were you, Naruto. He _is_ one of your therapists after all.” She couldn’t help smiling at Naruto’s horrified expression. “He’s what?! No way! He uses torture to get information out of people, are you insane? I don’t want him near me!” Naruto bellowed in outrage and panic as he could feel the impending danger.

Ibiki wore an unimpressed expression at the boy’s childish behavior. “Before you work yourself up into a pointless fit about your circumstance, why not simply sit and listen for once? Or shall I make you?” He spoke to the boy, not at all worried over his tantrum and even putting emphasis into the threat by moving that much closer, Naruto cowering back again.

As scared as he was, Naruto still huffed loudly, “You can’t just come in here and order me around, you’re not the boss of me!” 

Tsunade chuckled softly, “With that, I think I’ll let you two discuss.” She cast one more look at Naruto, knowing that this might not end too well for him, if he kept up the attitude, before walking out, heels clicking against the ground loudly. 

Naruto flailed as he tried to look over Ibiki’s shoulder at Tsunade’s retreating back, “You can’t leave me with him, Granny, this is uncalled for!” He whined but the door simply closed on his cries. Ibiki was still eyeing him, taking note of his behavior and reactions before pushing the boy down and out of his face, Naruto plopping back onto the bed, “Now, how about a civilized conversation? Or have you not finally realized as yet that your little fits will get you nowhere?”

Naruto was silent at first, as he stared the other down even though he was currently being towered over. Ibiki noticed the boy’s sudden change in behavior, his eyes darted about and he looked on edge, and it came as no surprise when he tried to make a break for it. In all honesty, he couldn’t understand the boy’s train of thought, it was known to be impossible to get away from, as proven when he grabbed the boy around the waist mid-dive from the bed.

Naruto squawked loudly as he felt his midsection being squeezed tightly, gasping out as he kicked his legs and tried to punch at the man’s sides, but the Ibiki’s grip was solid as steel and hadn’t lessen in the slightest. “You really thought I wouldn’t stop you? I should warn you that you’re digging your own grave.” He sighed softly before he finally dumped him back onto the bed, Naruto scrambled to sit properly as he looked up at Ibiki. “H-how can you be my therapist, when you’re so…” Naruto looked away as he couldn’t even finish the sentence, one reason being he couldn’t find a vicious enough word to describe him, as well as he didn’t want to piss the guy off even more.

 _Grandma Tsunade must be out her mind giving me this freak show!_ Naruto thought to himself, eyes scanning over the man before him. “You’ve been quite a handful with the staff here when all they’ve been trying to do is get you the help you need, but with me, you won’t be trying anything, I serve as a deterrent to your need to disobey and fight against your treatments. I don’t coddle and I will not sugar coat things, yes you’re going through something much more deeper than you’d willingly admit and along with Shikaku, who will also play a role in your therapy, we’re going to discuss alternative coping mechanisms that don’t result in you looking like walking death. Understood?”

The fact that Shikamaru’s dad was a part of the equation made things even worse. “Understood? Hah! Threaten me all you want, but I don’t care if Granny Tsunade brought you in, I’m not going and that is final, no one will change my mind!” Naruto spun around and sat cross legged on his bed, facing away, leaving Ibiki with the view of his back.

He knew he shouldn’t be so irritated by the boy’s blatant disrespect, as it was only a front to run away from what he was truly feeling. “Have it your way, then. You don’t have to go willingly.” He snatched the back of the boy’s shirt and hauled him up from the bed, Naruto crying out loudly from the harsh grab.

-

Naruto’s eyes watched the clock’s hand, counting every second that passed, one less he’d spend in this stuffy room where they just expected him to spill his guts and cry about stuff, like some little child.

He squeaked out in pain when he felt his ear being pulled sharply, causing for him to turn his head to Ibiki, who stood near the couch where Naruto sat. “Sit up and pay attention.” He growled roughly and released his ear once he got his attention, Naruto rubbing at his aching ear woefully. He didn’t try to back talk the taller man, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, and would rather much like to avoid any torturous activity.

Shikaku sat across from him, right leg crossed over the left, his hand pulling at his goatee in thought as he regarded the young boy. It was good to see Ibiki was keeping him in line, and even more appreciative that the man had not resorted to more extreme methods to bring Naruto here besides bodily dragging him.

“Ibiki, thank you for bringing Naruto, I was worried I wouldn’t see him today.” Shikaku hummed as his eyes scanned Naruto who held a heavy pout and remained silent.

“Hm, don’t worry, he won’t be missing any sessions.” Ibiki looked down at the pouting blonde, “But looks to me he won’t be making a peep, as he’s solely focused on staying stubborn.”

“I guess we’ll have to warm up to him, is that so, Naruto?” Shikaku tried, hoping he could get something out of the kid.

“Bleh! I don’t care about any of it, just let me go back to my room!” Naruto huffed, keeping his gaze downwards to the floor

“Now, if we did that, how could we properly help you? As much as you’d like to deny it, Naruto. You need help. You need to _talk_ , you can’t just sit on your feelings all the time.”

“What does it matter to you!” Naruto spat, his gaze snapping to his now, “It’s not like you actually care, it’s just your assigned job, I don’t need your pity, now do me a favor and let me go!” Naruto stood from his seat, slamming his hands on the coffee table in anger. 

Shikaku was silent as he watched him, “Look at it this way Naruto, this is our first session, so it’ll be short, you’re just answering a few questions then you can leave, and the quicker you answer, the sooner you can get out of here, sounds good?”

He thought about it, though he really wanted to remain mute to them, if answering some stupid questions made them happy then he’d grin and bear if only for a while. He sat back down with a loud sigh, “Fine.”

Shikaku smiled, “Great.” He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. Naruto frowned, as he’d expected the man to pull out a sheet or something with pre-written, generic questions they tended to ask when under going medical care.

“So, you ate breakfast today, how’d you feel afterwards?” 

Naruto didn’t understand the type of question, but nevertheless gave his answer, “It was fine, like it always is.”

Shikaku nodded, “Naruto, you know, this isn’t going to work if you aren’t truthful with me, now we aren’t moving onto the next one until you answer me correctly.” He waited patiently.

“What! But I am being truthful! I just told you the right answer!” Naruto fussed.

“You told me _a_ answer, but not the _right_ answer. Try again, won’t you?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say! I already told you it was fine!” Naruto bellowed loudly, as if to get it through the older man’s thick skull.

He leaned forward, “I want the truth. It’s that simple, Naruto. Tell me how you really felt, because going by your records and what we know about your eating behaviors, I’m quite sure that it wasn’t just fine.”

Naruto knew what he was getting at and he wasn’t about to give him anything, the first thing he did was leap up from the couch, trying to zoom around Ibiki’s legs but was, as usual, snatched back and shoved towards the couch, Ibiki with all his six feet and six inched glory blocking the door and Naruto’s only route of escape. “Don’t even try it.” Ibiki threatened.

“As expected, you run away. Is that your defense mechanism, Naruto? The minute things get a bit too scary or you don’t get your way, you flee the scene?” Shikaku quirked an eyebrow at the boy for confirmation.

When he remained quiet, Shikaku digged more, “You fight to hide away your true feelings about things, because the feelings themselves are uncomfortable and you rather they stay buried? You run or fight, that’s your only options? Answer me, Naruto.” His tone unbelievably gruff.

“Why are you bullying me, this is uncomfortable, you can’t just treat me like this! Just leave me alone!” He threw himself against the couch cushions in defeat.

“No! Because you have to face it, Naruto. You have to become comfortable with discomfort. Face that you’re scared and hurt, instead of just pushing it down and trying to distract yourself from it.

“But I’m not—“ he cut himself off as Shikaku raised a hand to silence him. “I think we’re done here, Naruto. I have all I need for now.” Shikaku looked to Ibiki who simply nodded back as if they were doing their own silent communication that Naruto couldn’t interpret. 

When Shikaku stood from his seat, Naruto jumped back up as well, “Hey, what’s that mean? I didn’t even tell you anything!”

Shikaku simply smiled, “Don’t worry your head about it, Naruto. Leave the rest up to me, now that you’re free to go, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, I can’t wait for us to get started.” The last part of the sentence, Naruto couldn’t help but feel worried over what could possibly happen come tomorrow. 

“Ibiki and I will be in charge of all your therapy sessions, Ibiki will be involved in the more hands on aspects than I would be. In addition to that, Ibiki, from now on, will be fetching you for each session, and as I had requested as well as Lady Fifth, since it was your first day of therapy, we wanted Ibiki to go easy on you, but now it’s up to you to decide how forceful he is with you, I recommend you don’t give him too much trouble.” Shikaku warned, Naruto glanced over Shikaku’s shoulder just in time to see Ibiki cracking his knuckles, as if the gesture was made in a threat of itself that Naruto shouldn’t dare to cross him. He gulped in abject fear, and suddenly felt like he wanted to faint, it was a complete and utter nightmare.

“I shall escort Naruto back to his room, we wouldn’t want him to wander off to somewhere he shouldn’t, right?” Ibiki gave him a dark look, enough to scare Naruto into a nod of agreement.

“Ah, good, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” With that, Shikaku made his exit, leaving Naruto alone with Ibiki, and by the looks of the hardened gaze the man was giving him, he hurried back into the direction of his room.


	7. Uninvited Guests of the Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter of one of many of Naruto’s bad days. Occurs a while before his hospitalization. Plus, another becomes involved in Naruto’s situation?
> 
> **CW: depictions of self-harm, brief scene depicting assault of a minor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more on the shorter side. Didn’t know what to do with it initially, and still not completely happy with it tbh, but well enough for the story’s progression.❤️

There goes one. Two. Turned to ten large cuts in quick succession as Naruto sliced along, red decorating his arms generously, and curling around them before dripping off, gathering into small pools below him. He admired the wounds that were only allowed for a small time for the fox healed them away almost immediately. It was annoying really, why couldn’t that stupid fox leave them alone? He wanted dearly, for the outside to match his inside: deep, painful scars that complimented the open and bleeding ones on the inside, the ones that would _never_ scar over.

He huffed to himself as he tossed his blade away, pushing his head into his hands and carding his hands through his messed, blond hair. He was so frustrated with himself, to no end.

The whole week was a complete and utter bust. 

He’d done horribly in almost every training exercise, much to Kakashi’s disappointed looks and his teammates’ glares at his pitiful attempts.

He’d been steadily gaining more weight, as he couldn’t stop the midnight stress binges and would pass out before he’d manage to purge them, forcing him to hurry every morning from the moment he woke up, to try and purge out whatever he could, as useless as it was in the end.

He just wished for death at that point. The sweet bliss of it would probably be the only thing to assuage the simmering rage and hatred for himself. He wanted to tear away his skin, and rip himself apart so terribly, until there was nothing left.

The closest thing he could get to that, though, was to cut away at himself with his blades, however since the pain and wounds were so temporary, it felt like nothing was substantial enough. He challenged to carve his entire name into his arms. Jagged, harsh and deep gashes ripped through his skin and dumping what he would consider buckets of blood to the floor, his small smile that let through pained whimpers as it happened, he trails of blood making their crawl about the floor.

It was funny knowing that the first taste of a blade wasn’t even of his own accord, but now that he’d felt it, he couldn’t _not_ think about having it a part of his life. He remembered the first time he felt the cruel kiss of the brutal weapon to his flesh.

-

“Let’s see how this kid works, shall we?” The older boy smirked, clear malicious intent in his tone as his friends held Naruto to the ground, as he took the blade slowly to Naruto’s left forearm.

Naruto let out the beginnings of a bloody scream before his mouth was covered, “Quit your crying, you little freak. It’s not like anyone will save you anyways.” He smirked cruelly before he continued to slice away at Naruto’s arms, the muffled cries doing nothing to stop him. 

He pulled back eventually as his eyes widened in awe of how the bloody wounds closed up, “Sweet! The freak’s got some cool party tricks after all, I wonder what else he could do.” The boy eyed him, licking his lips in thought.

Naruto was at their mercy, the painful slices about his body, carving him up like a piece of meat and he couldn’t do anything about it, he was so young and small compared to the older boys, barely of the age of seven, he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it as stoically as he possibly could, as his tears and whimpers went unheard in the dark, wintery night.

Ever since that night, Naruto knew his place. Even with such high hopes and dreams he set for himself, he knew that it wouldn’t matter in the end. He was despised, hated, and taunted. By strangers and by his own friends. 

He played at the hilt of the blade before sliding it along his arm once more, letting the cool blade soothe him as it glided across his skin, the tease sent shivers over him.

The overwhelming pain he always felt, from the moment he woke up to the minute he shut his eyes at night, he tried anything he could to drown it out, even with other pain.

Many nights he still thought about those boys, though they were only the tip of the iceberg, they opened his eyes to the cruelty of his village and the realization that he would never be safe.

But he had to thank them nevertheless, thanks to them, he’d found one more way to dull his pain, even for just a moment, as he eyed the tip of the kunai.

-

A deep stir within him, Naruto completely unaware at the time. A beast awakens, eyes slit open slowly to reveal red irises. He hisses as he comes out of his slumber, ears twitching and nose flaring as he exhaled heavily.

 _This kid._ Kurama murmured to himself. He huffed at the many disturbances he’d felt, he was tired of the small signals of pain that were a constant nag to him, waking him from his rest many a time. He reached out his senses to grasp a understanding of the current situation. The pungent stench of blood was the first thing to hit him, causing him to huff in reaction, that kid was at it again, and he could taste the lingering vomit on the boy’s tongue, _dreadful_.

He pulled back from it, burying himself back into himself and away from the awful sensations, he couldn’t understand how that kid could keep in that state for so long, so frequently. It was no way to live. 

_Why won’t he just quit it already? I’ve offered up my chakra and healed him so many times in the past few minutes alone. This kid was becoming more trouble than he’s worth._ He gruffed, his claws reaching out and grazing against the bars that held him in. _Rambunctious, inconsiderate brat you are_.

He was growing tired of it, the pathetic host of his was a troublesome one at that. He couldn’t recall having a host that was such a masochist, it was far from pleasant, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be subjected to such grotesque practices. But again, he curled back up, shutting his eyes and biding his time for the right moment.

 _“Naruto Uzumaki, hmm.”_ he growled lowly, as he settled again.


	8. Tempting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real work begins after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not hot about this chapter haha, but nevertheless, story progression. 
> 
> Note: The story will start a take a much more darker turn after this chapter.
> 
> **CW: instigated self harm (sort of)**

“I-Ibiki?! Is that considered a good idea? I—“ Iruka started up in a panic but shut his mouth immediately as his Hokage shot him with a heavy-set glare. Her look alone was enough to convey that he should remain silent.

“Are you trying to question my decision here, Iruka?” Her brow raised, waiting for a response from the chunin, but not at all surprised by Iruka’s worry over the announcement of Ibiki involvement in Naruto’s therapy.

“N-no, ma’am. But I just think that, well Ibiki, he’s rather too intense to handle such a delicate situation, don’t you think?” Iruka bit on his lip harshly, a developing habit that was becoming mkr present now with every passing day Naruto stayed in the hospital.

“He’s a sadist.” Kakashi cut in abruptly, gaining both Tsunade and Iruka’s attention as they turned on him. He’d tried his best to keep his nose out of the conversation, but when he’d caught wind of Ibiki, along with Shikaku, spearheading his student’s therapy, he was more than a little concerned. Shikaku was not much of a worry, knowing that the other was more than able to handle Naruto, and with his impressive analytical skills, he had no doubt that he’d be able to read and understand Naruto better than Naruto could himself.

Though, Ibiki was another story all together. He was gruff, harsh and at times, unrelenting with his methods. Naruto was already teetering on the edge, finger grazing that self-destruct button, and with one hard shove from Ibiki, could do more harm than good.

Tsunade exhaled heavily, “You two. I appreciate your concern for Naruto, but trust me, I have my reasons for choosing them, and I’ll make sure Ibiki doesn’t go overboard. After all, he doesn’t want to eviscerate Naruto, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Iruka rubbed at the back of his head, sighing of his own accord, “Ah, I’m sorry for doubting you, Lady Fifth, but you do understand why I’m acting as such. Naruto’s well being is what’s at stake, and I’ve already screwed up my part with my inability to see he was hurting, I just want him to get what everyone else was too blind to give him, including me.” 

He sighed, gaze falling to the floor as he felt a new wave of tears hitting. He’d been openly weeping over the whole fiasco since it happened, in private or not, and the passage of time made it no better. He’d yet to gather the courage to even visit Naruto since he’d been admitted, though he was sure he didn’t want him to visit anyway.

A soft grip settled on his shoulder, prompting him to raise his gaze, seeing how Tsunade’s amber eyes were softened as she scanned his tear-stricken face, “Trust me, Iruka. Everything will work out.” She squeezed lightly.

Iruka knew it wasn’t as simple as she was making out to be, however he would try his best. His worries were ever-growing with every second of every day, but he left his faith in Tsunade, as she was truly their only hope at getting Naruto better. 

“O-okay.” He attempted the smallest of smiles, the only thing he could manage in that moment.

“And y’know, you could spend less time worrying if you’d stop by to see Naruto on the occasion, I’m sure he’d want to see a friendly face, but of course, no pressure, I know it might be hard seeing him after sending him here, but he doesn’t hate you, if that’s what you think.” Tsunade rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

Iruka simply nodded, the words didn’t mean much, he was certain that Naruto, even if the boy tried to put up a sunny front around him, hated him for imprisoning him here, something that just might put an irreparable dent in their relationship.

“He’ll be okay, Iruka, I’m serious, I don’t want you worrying yourself sick and run yourself into the ground over it, he’s well taken care of.” Her smile expanded, hoping the small gesture would be enough to encourage the man to be more positive about it all. She wasn’t lying in the slightest, she was more than confident that Shikaku and Ibiki would get the job done.

-

A rough morning was a complete understatement for the pure hell Naruto was currently being put through.

“Have you been shoving your fingers down your throat again?” Ibiki grumbled as he grabbed Naruto by the wrist, tugging the boy from his bed and towards him, examining his knuckles thoroughly. He’d made it his business, whenever they interacted, to give Naruto a once over to ensure he wasn’t up to no good. After the many ordeals with him hiding food and even purging into pillowcases, he wanted to make sure he stayed aware of these things.

Ibiki knew that these were simple acts of rebellion. The boy had been making decent progress with his meal plans, though with a few expected road bumps per usual, so it was clear once he’d began therapy, his attitudes were shifting, and Naruto was desperate to jump ship and throw himself right back to square one.

Naruto wiggled fiercely against him, like a little fiery worm wanting freedom from its captor, as he tried to work his way free from the tall man’s rough grip, “Back off man, I haven’t done anything!”

Ibiki chuckled lightly at his attempt and ineffective words, “Calm yourself, no need to throw yourself into a fit if you believe you I’ve done nothing wrong, that’s the behavior of the guilty, hmph.” He looked over the bruises which weren’t as fresh as they would be for someone who was actively still pushing them into their mouth. 

Tugging his wrist about was enough to make Naruto’s long, baggy sleeves of his hospital garments fall back, revealing tiny, old scars that were parallel to each other, decorating the expanse of the inside of his left forearm. He found it strange, as he was aware that Tailed Beasts always healed their hosts of their wounds, leaving no trace of scarring. Yet here he was, staring down at an armful of old ones, that he no doubted, were self inflicted. He made no comment.

He finally let him go, deeming it passable, but he would keep his eyes glued to the boy from now on, because it was obvious the staff were tending to get a little sloppy with Naruto’s after meal monitoring.

Naruto hugged his hand to his chest immediately after he’d been released, backing up and scooting back into his bed, trying to put as much distance between him and Ibiki as physically possible. He wasn’t a fan of the brute barging into his room and outwardly grabbing him like he was some rag doll he could toss around. There had to be some kind of rule against this sort of treatment.

“Anyways, it’s time for your next session, so get up, I don’t have all day.” Ibiki grunted, his eyes focused on him, waiting expectantly, though Naruto’s face held a look of disdain.

“Nope!” Naruto spat out, to which Ibiki looked in awe at the boy’s blatant incivility. “No?” He repeated to him, more so in surprise at his boldness and defiance.

“No! And you’re not gonna touch me! So why don’t you move it along, freakshow?” Naruto simply waved him off, completely dismissing him as he gave the man the view of his back as he turned it on him.

Ibiki knew Naruto could be completely ignorant in certain situations, but he was sure the boy was also aware of how idiotic it’d be to irritate the one man who could end him with the lift of one finger, yet Naruto didn’t seem to care.

Ibiki exhaled, he counted to three in his head to quell in instinct to put the kid in his place. He hadn’t planned on using that much force today but it appeared that Naruto wasn’t going to make it easy. He simply fixed his grip on his gloves, the material stretching over his clenching fists, as Naruto tempted a look back, “You want to play it that way then.” He started to move towards him with a speed that Naruto hadn’t thought a man of his size could achieve.

-  
 _”Oww_! You can’t do this! _A-Ack_!” Naruto squawked out his protests like an unhappy bird as he was practically choked by the front collar of his shirt, Ibiki grabbing him from the back of it and hauling him off kicking and screaming.

Being dragged half-bodily through the hospital hallway was mortifying in its own right, but to be while at the busiest time of the day was a thousand times worse as Naruto caught glances of the many nurses and other staff smiling on while they watched him being pulled along to his doom. _The smug bastards._

Naruto eventually gave up the fight, exhausted both physically and mentally, boneless and silent as he allowed his fate to be brought to him, well, the other way around in this scenario.

Naruto hadn’t been paying much attention to the exact journey, just that, one minute he was within the hospital’s walls and the next, the sunshine was hitting him in the face, jarring him. “Hey!” He whined pitifully as he rubbed his eyes, momentarily shielding them from the abrasive rays. He tried to turn his head, as awkward the motion was when he was being grabbed, “Where are you taking me?”

Ibiki scoffed, “Quiet down brat, you’ll learn just where, after you get there.” Naruto huffed at the lame excuse for an answer, crossing his arms and simply waited, knowing that constantly nagging Ibiki would get him nowhere, but deep in his own grave after he’d be done digging it.

When Ibiki stopped suddenly, it prompted Naruto to look up in confusion again, wondering what the hold up was exactly.

“Hold your breath, kid.” Naruto didn’t know what that particular statement, if in a literal sense or what, he was at a loss, but Ibiki hadn’t spoken another word and like that, in the next instance, they flickered out of their area and into the training fields.

Naruto hadn’t been expecting the sudden change and had practically sputtered once they landed.

“I told you to hold your breath.” Ibiki released him, allowing Naruto the proper freedom to call his squeamish body into submission. “Heh, can’t take a little transport I see, figures.” He mocked lightly, as he looked down at the coughing boy.

Once he’d calmed down, he’d finally gotten a look of the surroundings, recognizing Konoha’s training grounds. He hadn’t a clue why they came here of all places, where it was currently isolated at that time of day, it gave him the creeps considering he was only with Ibiki, the man who held a dark and ominous glare over him, almost making Naruto wonder if he planned to kill him out here with no witnesses, for the earlier attitude.

“What the heck are we out here for?” Naruto finally piped up, his arms flailed around fiercely as he looked to the giant for a proper answer this time. It was the training grounds clearly so the only logical thing would have been to train but that didn’t make a lick of sense considering he’s not supposed to be anywhere else aside from the hospital.

However, before he could demand more for the answer, “Take it easy, Naruto. No need to work yourself up, when we haven’t even gotten started yet. Besides I’m sure you’ll enjoy today.” Shikaku’s voice broke as the man extracted himself from the dark shroud that the trees had provided, where he’d been watching.

“I–why were you hiding there? What the hell is this!” Naruto was fed up with being kept in the dark, as if everyone was treating him like some idiot child. It didn’t make it any better that they were acting so strange with him.

“I’m sorry for such an abrupt and bizarre meeting place, Naruto.” Shikaku slipped his hands into his pockets, looking down onto boy. “But this is where you’ll be undergoing our second day of therapy.” He explained casually, as if that wasn’t weird of itself.

Naruto’s face contorted into deep incertitude of the man’s words, the explanation he was giving didn’t do much to change that state of confusion as he looked between both men before going up into an tantrum, “You say that like that’s not confusing! What are we doing here?!”

Ibiki was growing tired of the boy’s behavior, the demands and loud, disrespectful manner was enough to bring forth extreme displeasure from the man. “Shut up, you little brat! Maybe if you just listened and kept your yap shut, he can explain it!” His gloved fist clenched harshly as he held it out, almost as if in lingering threat to smack Naruto with, as he looked down at the little blond, bugger.

Naruto had held his tongue then, holding back the snaps he wanted to fire at the other, but he wasn’t going to poke the bear lest he follows through.

“Please, Ibiki. Calm. This won’t do anyone any good if everyone’s all nettled.” The Nara sighed as he looked to his partner, who’d finally settled himself. Shikaku then looked to Naruto, seeing if the boy was going to finally comply.

“Mm, fine.” He huffed, “Then why are we here?” Naruto asked at much more reasonable volume.

Shikaku, the one who Naruto wouldn’t have expected of the two to give him such a sadistic smile, was grinning. “Well, what else would we be doing on a training field except for training?”

“Huh?” Naruto’s brows furrowed, “But I’m not supposed to be doing anything outside the hospital.”

“You’re not supposed to, but I know you _want_ to, Naruto. After all, you’ve spent every second you could manage between meals to work it off, haven’t you? You’re not very subtle, I can tell you that.” Shikaku hummed. 

Naruto blushed, he knew he wasn’t super secretive with it nowadays but his desperation to have somewhat of a hold on his weight gain, was growing increasingly so, that he didn’t care who knew.

“W-Well, what does that have to do with this?”

“You’re not getting it, yet Naruto?” Shikaku moved closer. “I always say the best way to tackle a problem is to get it out of your system. So, you have this whole field to yourself, why not take the time offered, and work up a sweat?” He gestured to the open area. “I know you’re itching to work off breakfast and lunch, am I right?” 

Naruto frowned, “This is a joke right? No wait, it’s a test! You’re trying to screw me over! I’m not falling for it!”

Shikaku shook his head simply, “Nothing of the sort Naruto, I’m just giving you what you want. Speaking of,” he reached behind him and into his weapons pouch. “I spent the past day reviewing your file, and since your physical examination after hospitalization, I read some interesting tid bits and thought that you’d want this.” He took out a standard kunai blade and held it out to him, the tip glimmering in the shine of the sun. Naruto’s breath stopped.

“I’m sure you’d want this too? Since there’s no sharp objects in your room, I’m more than happy to help you out this time.” Shikaku hummed, watching him closely as the small boy eyed the weapon, his finger was curled into the loop of it, dangling it from his grip invitingly.

Naruto couldn’t believe what was happening, obviously it was some sick joke they were pulling. Was he really about to allow Naruto to hurt himself, under their watch? Not to mention, allowing him to run wild out here, what were they up to? He didn’t know what was going on but he wasn’t about to fold. He was calling their bluff.

He took the kunai blade with no hesitation, Shikaku eyeing him as he held the weapon solidly in his palm. If they wanted him to cut, then he’d do just that. 

Naruto rolled up his sleeve easily, and took the blade. It was like the routine he’d always set for himself, yet he couldn’t help but feel hesitant with an audience. His grip on the weapon tightened as he held the blade to his wrist, yet he didn’t try to break the skin.

Shikaku traded glances with Ibiki when Naruto wasn’t looking. “Something the matter, Naruto?” He asked.

Naruto pulled back the blade as he looked up, feeling just then how small he was to them, it was odd really. They didn’t seem to care at all that he would take the blade to himself, they were really about to let him injure himself as much as he desired and wouldn’t dare step in to stop him? Why shouldn’t he be happy about that? Why shouldn’t he be jumping for joy over the fact that neither man was willing to put an end to his behavior, and instead, watch him bleed out in front of them.

Naruto scoffed as he chucked the weapon aside, crossing his arms and practically throwing himself down into a cross-legged position, pouting heavily to himself.

“Hm,” Shikaku crouched, “What’s wrong? You got what you wanted, why don’t you take advantage. You wanted it for so long now, and the minute it’s right in front of you for the taking, you don’t want it? C’mon Naruto.”

“Just lay off, I don’t feel like it right now.” Naruto snapped.

“Is that so? Or is it something else? You just too much of a coward to admit it.” Shikaku spat back and when Naruto’s turned a heavy glare on him, he didn’t flinch in the slightest. 

“You think that little glare of yours is gonna shoo me away?”

“I don’t get why you’re doing this, why would you—why won’t you stop me? It’s like you don’t care…” Naruto looked away.

“Hurts doesn’t it? To not have someone care for your well-being, even when they threaten to hurt themselves.” Shikaku’s eyes softened. Naruto refused to look back at the man, “Hey, I never said I cared about it. If you don’t care if I hurt myself, then whatever, I don’t care about you either.” Naruto held his gaze away indefinitely now.

Shikaku glanced back at Ibiki again, the man’s eyes connecting with his before he looked back to Naruto, “Sure you don’t…”

He wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t blind, he saw right through the boy and even though Naruto won’t admit it now. Shikaku knew he’d have to break him in order to do that. He sighed internally, knowing that this second session was more of a pseudo-session in reality. 

The real work started after this, and every other session would be worse than the last for Naruto. The boy will scream, cry and want to run away, but Shikaku promised Tsunade, he’d see it through, even if the methods would be somewhat unethical and questionable on his part, though he knew Ibiki would find some joy in taking Naruto apart, and stripping him down to nothing but his vulnerable psyche.

Naruto was strong, Shikaku knew that, and in the end, they’ll make him even more so, but in order to do that, they’d have to break him down to the very foundation. He just hopes Naruto won’t _snap_ in the process of it all.


End file.
